1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an igniter having a heat generator responsive to an ignition signal to ignite powder and to a coupling structure for such an igniter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional coupling structure for use with an igniter having a heat generator responsive to an ignition signal to ignite powder, with its female connector shown in full engagement with its male connector. The male connector 1 has a pair of male electrical conductors 2 and 3 separately extending through an insulating support 4 into a powder container 5. A heat generator 6 is connected between the male conductors 2 and 3 within the powder container 5. The female connector 7 has a pair of female electrical conductors 8 and 9 supported and electrically insulated from each other by an insulating support 10. The one ends of the female conductors are connected through a switch 11 to a suitable ignition signal source 12.
With such a conventional coupling structure, an additional separate filter 13 has been required in order to prevent occurrence of malfunction to actuate the ignitor to ignite powder due to high frequency induction caused by wave impact or thunder. However, the effect of the filter 13 decreases as the distance between the heat igniter and the filter 13 increases.
Furthermore, it has been required to prevent a flow of static electricity charged on the male electrical conductors 2 and 3 caused by a human body or other substances contacting the male connector 1 while the igniter is out of use. FIG. 1B is a sectional view showing a shorting cap which has been used for this purpose. The shorting cap 15 is engaged with the male connector 1 to electrically connect the male electrical conductors 2 and 3 through a conductive wire 16. However, this requires an operator to remove or engage the shorting cap 15 from the male connector 1 every time the igniter is required to be placed into or out of operation.